Toying Around
by Norikita
Summary: The guys of the 104th wanted too see how much of their load they could fit inside of Jean. Jean didn't like the idea, but he didn't exactly object to it either. Warning : hardcore, rough, violent - yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : **i didn't know what i was doing ;u; basically, rough shizz. The dudes wanted to check how much of their load can fit inside Jean, and they even made bets about it! ;u; kudos to the awesome anon with the prompt on dreamwidth. Warning! Rated M for hardcore fucking and curses, and also yaoi uvu ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THIS KIND OF THING AHAHAAHA GOMEN /weeps

Chapter 2 will be up soon, if you guys like it uwu

* * *

Jean didn't know how it had come to this. It started with a simple bet, then turned out into a routine; a weekly routine. When the idea was first mentioned, Jean objected, but due to the manhandling by the others, he agreed. He had to agree. But in his mind, he didn't really want to object to it either.

And here he was : on his bunk, his body bare and clothes evicted, face smothered into the sheets. They were with him (except for Armin and Connie, who didn't know about this whole game of theirs; or decided not to know about it), around him, circling him like he was their prey. One hand was on his nipple, pinching it; while someone was inside him, thrusting in and out with a brutal pace, to the point that Jean could only describe as 'delicious pain'. Tears began to bead in the corner of his eyes, the pain really was unbearable and he'd wish they'd stop; but jolts of pleasure coursed through his body, proving otherwise. His bound and hard - throbbing cock also objected his opinion. Jean screamed, moaned, panted, tears flowing down to his cheeks; and that hand which had smothered him into the sheets was gone, and he was able to breathe a little more freely than before.

He felt another hand at his cheeks, wiping away his tears. "Marco, don't be so soft on him.", a voice replied to the action, followed by a grunt. "Then don't be so rough on him, Reiner.", the other replied, still stroking Jean's cheeks and locking their gaze. Jean stopped crying (though his vision is still blurry from the tears) when he felt a pair of lips against his; the kiss was first meant to be soft, sweet, and short, but the two got a bit carried away. Jean could feel Marco moaning against his mouth, tasting the roof of Jean's mouth. "Just mouth fuck the whore already."; another voice. Jean finally managed to open his mouth and let go of the sheets, though his whole body was trembling, "F - fuck off, J - Jaeger!", his breath hitched when Reiner slapped his left butt cheek, leaving it red and bruised. "F - fucking d- dammit-", Reiner cursed before he finally came, Jean clenched himself around Reiner so tight that it hurt both parties.

Jean was a wreck by then, but oh, the game was far from done. Reiner grunted until the last rope of come was inside of Jean's ass, and he pulled out; some of those hot seed sticking into his cock, some stayed inside Jean, and some dripping down from his ass. Jean breathed almost harshly, his cock was bound and throbbing and he really felt like crying again, as another orgasm was denied to him. His arousal was more than painful right now. "You're not allowed to come until we say so.", Reiner murmured (Jean could feel him smirking behind him), before biting at the soft spot on Jean's neck, making him arch his back and moan, slurring curses as he did.

"My turn.", another voice, and the source of that voice was creeping closer behind Jean, and he could hear a small 'thump', as if something was dumped onto the floor. Reiner moved to Jean's left side, laying on his left side with his face against Jean's left cheek. "Look at him, he's sweating like hell.". Jean opened his mouth and was about to curse, but he let out a small yelp instead, after feeling someone shoving his knees, causing his ass to be lifted higher. Marco rolled from Jean's right side to slide under him, his legs spreading a bit to keep Jean in his place. His tented pants was facing Jean's face, and Jean felt his adam's apple bob at the sight. Marco let out a sigh, "Don't be so rough on him, Bertholdt. Please.", he muttered. Bertholdt with one hand on gripping Jean's waist tightly, quickly shoved the other hand into Jean's red (thanks to Reiner's harsh fucking earlier) hole. The feeling of two digits inside himself made Jean moan, especially when the fingers began moving. In his mind, he was begging for Bertholdt to keep doing it, don't stop.

"I won't.", Bertholdt replied in a voice that almost seemed to drown under Jean's moans. The sentence gave Marco (and Jean, too), a bit of relief. "At least not as hard as Reiner did.", Bertholdt continued, a thin smile spread across his face. Marco shot him a look that they all rarely seen : his eyebrows furrowing and his lips formed into a frown, anger seemed to seeth into his face. Bertholdt chuckled lightly, moving his fingers out from Jean's ass with a slight coating of almost - dried come; which was Reiner's, no doubt. He aligned himself with Jean's entrance and inched his lenght into Jean, in a slow, torture - like motion. Jean grunted, and he begged for Bertholdt to- well, in his mind he did. He was far too ashamed to beg in real life, he thought that this would be the most embarassing thing they'd all could do to him : fucking him one by one, as if he was their personal sex toy. He sometimes wondered why did Marco even agreed to this; though Marco never fucked him as rough as the others, and always reminded them when they went over the limit.

He was back in real life when he felt Bertholdt pulled himself out, and shoved his length quick and deep into Jean, causing him to yelp. "F - fuck.", he moaned. Though Jean was already fucked by Reiner, he wad still a bit tight. Just a bit. Jean's hands scrambled for Marco's pants, pulling them down unceremoniously to tug his cock out, one hand gripping at the base, and the other at the sheet. His mouth closed on Marco's cock, and Marco could feel his breath hitch, and couldn't resist the urge to buck into that hot and wet mouth of Jean's. Jean made noises that seemed so obscene- God, Marco just wanted to have this going on forever.

With Bertholdt thrusting in and out of him, the sound of skin slapping was loud and thick in the air (though he could hear Reiner snickering on the bunk next to them), and Jean couldn't keep his body still. Sometimes, he'd choke and gag on Marco's cock, and Marco would mutter small apologies, tugging on Jean's head a bit so that he would get off from his cock. Jean, however, was one stubborn person. He'd stay there, even after choking a few times that made him feel like he just want to puke out his whole dinner of tasteless bread and soup.

"J - Jean!", Marco cried, tugging at Jean's hair almost harshly. The heat in Marco's stomach was getting intense, he was almost there. But Jean, that stubborn bastard, he stayed still, letting his hands go from Marco's cock to suck him into the hilt. Bertholdt, who was still pounding into Jean, sweat dropping from his forehead into Jean's back, kept leaving marks on Jean's neck and back, which would linger way longer after this game was done. All of this was painful, but Jean admitted quietly in his mind that he'd be lost without the pain. Somehow he felt like he was being pampered, yet tortured by them.

Marco finally came, with one small thrust into Jean's mouth; causing him to gag on his dick and sticky hot come. Bertholdt, came at almost the same time, busting his load inside of Jean. Jean moaned and cried out their names, slurring curses as he arched himself towards Bertholdt, desperate for more contact; any contact. Another orgasm was denied to him, as he felt tears trickling down slowly from the corner of his eyes to his cheeks, then down to the bed. Marco and Bertholdt took themselves out of Jean, and Jean could quickly feel emptiness on both ends. He swallowed Marco's come and licked his jaw and chin, which was decorated with Marco's come; making Marco gasp at the sight.

"That was a lot.", Reiner muttered when he saw Bertholdt's come (mixing with his dried one) dripping down from Jean's asshole. "It's been a while, Reiner.", Bertholdt replied, followed by a sigh before slowly dragging himself to sit with Reiner on the other bed. Jean knew who was up next, and his cock twitched in anticipation. Marco pulled his pants back to their place, before rolling to Jean's right side, pressing a small kiss on his earlobe to ease his eagerness (Jean hated waiting, and God, what was taking that kid so long?), before nibbling, licking, and sucking it; making Jean moan. Jean then felt some parts of the matress behind him was pressed down, and his he could feel his heart hammering in his ears.

Jean could feel the other snicker behind him as he inched his cock into his loose hole. Though it was loose, Jean felt jolts of pleasure jolting quickly, even though the other hadn't even moved one inch. "You're such a whore, aren't you?", Eren finally muttered when he saw Jean's reaction. "Sh - shut the f - fuck up!", he stuttered as the cock was inched deeper and deeper into him. Eren only smirked before pulling out and thrusting into Jean, making him buck back against him and moan, his mind felt hazy (the room which smelled thickly of sex, the sound of Reiner and Bertholdt making out, and Marco peppering kisses along his body was not helping at all) and tears began to drip down slowly from his eyes, down to the matress. He twisted his fingers on clumps of sheet, screaming and slurring curses when Eren slapped his butt cheeks and moved forward to mark him on his collarbone.

"P - please!", Jean begged, his arousal was getting really, really painful. His tears flowed down even faster, his pleas was interrupted by sobs and moans. "Let me c - come! L - let m - me come!", he begged again. Eren did nothing, but Jean could feel him smiling against his skin, still thrusting into Jean. Then Jean felt he hit the spot. He moaned and Eren knew what he just did to him, so he kept aiming for the spot, hitting it dead - on with a pace that made Jean felt like he could never walk anymore after this was done. Eren shot a look to both Reiner and Bertholdt, trying to ask for their permission. Reiner, with his lips red, answered his gaze, "He earned it.", he answered shortly. Bertholdt, with a few bruises on his skin, nodded, seconding Reiner's answer. Eren smirked before turning back to Jean, moving closer to him so he could whisper next to his ear, "Alright, you've earned your prize.", he let go of the clasp on Jean's binding.

Jean lasted merely 3 seconds after that, rope and rope of sticky hot come bursting from his member to make a mess of himself and the bed sheet. Eren kept thrusting into Jean for a few moment, before finally he came inside him. Jean moaned at the sensation, smothering his own face against the sheet to stifle his moan. Eren then pulled out, and Jean collapsed chest - down onto the bed, trying to calm his breathing. He felt boneless after all of this. And this game was not even done, not yet.

Reiner and Bertholdt stood up from the place where they were, sitting on the edge of Jean's bed. Reiner bought a small plastic container with him, the container had numbers written in red ink on it. He moved behind Jean, and harshly shoved Jean's legs, so that he was up again. He held the container just under Jean's asshole. "Squirt it out.", he chuckled, spanking one of Jean's already bruised butt cheeks.

It took them a while, but Jean managed to squeeze the come on his ass out to the container; though some of them went into it without Jean even trying. When Reiner sure that it was all of it, he let his hands away from Jean (which made him sigh in relief and slump back against the matress), and held the plastic container just in front of his eyes, so he could see how much they got. "Huh, more than we got last week. Who'd known?", Eren muttered, chuckling, before slapping Jean's ass with one hand, making him yelp. "I won the bet, Reiner.", Bertholdt said with a small voice, one arm wrapped around Reiner's shoulders. Reiner grunted in disbelief, "Fine, i'll pay tomorrow.", he frowned.

Jean wanted to hear more of the conversation (he was damn curious), but he was too tired to even listen, his whole aching body begged for rest. He yawned, agreeing, before sleep had claimed him quicker than he thought, drifting away from reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note :** here you go! The last chapter of toying around! ;u; this one is not as hardcore, not even in the slightest bit ;u; just some cutesy cuddly stuff. Thank you all for your interests in this small fanfic I whipped up! Rated T, contains yaoi, and I hope you guys like it! ;3

"Jean, wake up."

"Huh?"

Jean rubbed his sore eyes, after feeling a hand shaking his shoulders, waking him up. He opened up his eyes, and found out that most of the guys had already been in their uniforms. Jean grunted as he slowly sat up, but he could still feel his body aching from what happened last night. The freckled boy who sat next to him only smiled, "Sorry for last night.", he said before leaving a small kiss on Jean's cheek. Jean cracked his knuckles, "Yeah, yeah.", he said, dismissing Marco.

All of them were still there. Except, for Armin and Connie. The two probably went out earlier. It might be usual for Armin, but not for Connie (that guy is a lazy assed person and a heavy sleeper! How could he possibly had woken up earlier than him?). Jean wondered why, though the reason should've been obvious. Jean, being the lightest sleeper in the group, wondered _why _didn't he wake up as early as usual. He was always the first to wake up, easily woken up by the smallest of noises. And then, he would wake Marco up afterwards.

He turned over to the edge of the bed, and tried to stand up. But his legs felt weak, and that was his answer to the question he asked to himself earlier. Bertholdt, who was trying to wear his 3DMG straps turned to Jean, "What's wrong?", he asked, a little concerned. Jean only shook his head as an answer. "Come on, we're going to be late if Jean won't move his stupid ass.", Eren mocked from the other side of the room, still trying to wear his boots (or were they Jean's? They looked a bit bigger; maybe he got it mixed up). Jean groaned, "Shut the fuck up, Jaeger.".

Marco, being the nicest one to Jean, stood up from where he was and walked to where Jean was. He sat down next to Jean, before letting Jean swung an arm around Marco's shoulders. "Up we go!", Marco cheered as he stood up, and Jean followed (struggling, though). Marco helped Jean walked to the bathroom. "This is taking too long.", Reiner sighed, and in the next five seconds, Jean was in Reiner's arms. Reiner wouldn't really mind Jean getting late, but then again, Shadis might've suspect Jean's roommates to be the reason of him getting late. Which, could lead into , could lead Shads finding out about their 'fun', and kicking them out from the 104th Trainee Squad.

But he felt a little bad about being too hard on Jean yesterday, so he figured out that he should somehow 'apologize'. And he decided it was probably best expressed not by words, but by actions.

Marco promptly followed Reiner (who was lifting Jean) into the bathroom. Marco closed the door behind them, after they entered the bathroom. Bertholdt only shook his head (Eren guessed that he was a little _jealous_). After finishing up with his straps, Bertholdt took his time finding Jean's clothes, before delivering them to the bathroom. Eren, being the one to care _least _about Jean, sat on his bed, grumbling over how stupid this all is and how this is going to make them late, and how much he hated Jean.

Both Eren and Bertholdt could hear someone cursing behind the bathroom's door. It was probably Jean, grumbling about how cold the water was and that he wasn't a baby and he could do this on his own, _again_.

Bertholdt knocked on the bathroom door, and Reiner appeared at the door. Bertholdt could see Jean naked, his body getting scrubbed off gently by Marco, and Jean saying something like, "Let me do it, I can do it myself. I'm not a baby!". "Here.", Bertholdt gave Jean's clothes to Reiner. Reiner smiled and gave Bertholdt a small kiss on his nose, "Thanks, babe.", he chuckled before closing the door, leaving Bertholdt with his cheeks turned, without even daring to look at Eren, he headed out from their room, without any words.

Eren sighed, "Fucking lazy bum.", he muttered, before getting out from the room to join Bertholdt outside.

It didn't took look, before Jean, Marco, and Reiner came out from the bathroom. "There!", Marco said cheerfully, as he finished drying Jean's hair with a towel. "I told you Marco, that wasn't necessary!", Jean looked away, cheeks a bit red. Marco smiled at his best friend's reaction.

Reiner looked around, "Looks like Eren and Bertholdt had left us already.", he commented, seeing the room empty except for the three of them. "I better join them.", he finally said, before walking out from the room to join the others. Jean sighed, "Marco, you should go too. You'll be late if you don't.", he said as he walked to grab his 3DMG straps and wore them. Jean was a bit hurried when he was wearing the straps, which got his hands tangled on the straps. He wasn't even sure the straps were in the right positions in the first place.

Marco giggled at Jean, before walking to Jean to help him out, still laughing about it, "Here.", he untied the straps which bind Jean's hands. When Jean was finally finished with his straps (in which, Marco helped), he started wearing his boots. "Jean, Jean. What would you do without me?", Marco joked, nudging Jean lightly on his arm with his elbow. Jean averted his eyes to his boots instead, trying to avoid eye contact with his best friend. He was embarrassed, "Whatever, Marco.".

Jean was finally finished with his boots (or Eren's, they were a size smaller so he figured that Eren must've got his boots mixed with his own), he walked out from the room, with Marco following him from behind.


End file.
